Storytime
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: A young Reneesme hears a human’s thoughts on vampires and it raises some interesting questions for her. Cute oneshot.


_**Okay a little random and pointless, but it beats revision. **  
_**I hope you enjoy it.  
Reviews would be absolutely lovely! :)  
JLF xoxo **

**Disclaimer- still in Wales, sun's out but never-the-less Stephenie Meyer is the author and creator of Twlight. What I have written here is for my amusement and anyone else who bothers to read it. I make no profit! **

_A young Reneesme hears a human's thoughts on vampires and it raises some interesting questions for her. _

**Story time**

"And the witch called her loyal, vampire guards to keep the princess away from the prince…" the teacher said. "Can anyone tell me anything about vampires?"

Reneesme's head shot up from where she had been tracing floral shapes on the excruciating yellow carpet. It was supposed to be bright and exciting for children with attention spans of less than three minutes. It sickened Reneesme; her sharp senses (inherited from her father) couldn't deal with the bright colour. It was rather like a human staring directly at the sun for too long.

A little blonde girl, supposedly the smartest in the class, put her hand up in the air, her lips pursed in enthusiasm. Reneesme couldn't help but smirk to herself, as if Emma knew about vampires.

The teacher inclined her head, inviting Emma to answer the question.

"They're horrible," Emma started.

Reneesme snorted, it was obvious that Emma had given her the wrong answer. And Emma thought she was so smart. The young half-vampire snorted.

"Yes, they're the baddies, honey," the teacher said.

Reneesme stuck her hand up quickly, careful not to use her vampire speed. Daddy had said that normal humans couldn't move as quickly as she could and she mustn't show the difference between herself and other children. Reneesme shook her dark ringlets as she spoke. "Not all vampires are bad!" she insisted.

"Oh, Rennie, don't be ridiculous," the teacher said, using that nickname that Reneesme couldn't stand. It was Reneesme or Nessie, not Rennie. "What do vampires eat?"

"Blood," Reneesme answered immediately and shrugged. What was wrong with drinking blood? Her entire family did and she preferred blood to human food. She knew that humans didn't eat blood but honestly, it wasn't that bad.

"Yes," the teacher praised. "And that's not very nice, is it, honey?"

Reneesme looked at her blankly.

The rest of the class gave murmured moans of disgust.

"No, it's not nice, Miss Cherry," Emma, the favourite, responded as hinted.

"Absolutely," Miss Cherry continued. "Vampires kill humans and drink their blood."

Reneesme frowned; that was an unfair assumption, not all vampires drank human blood. She put her hand up and told the teacher this.

"Reneesme, sweetie, vampires drink human blood, that's what they do!" Miss Cherry laughed. "And they don't really exist; they're just in stories, sweetheart."

Reneesme scowled, she knew she couldn't tell Miss Cherry the truth that vampires did exist. Daddy said so. But that didn't mean that vampires had to have a continuously bad reputation. "But-"

The teacher cut her off. "This is getting silly now," she said sharply, "you know I don't like silly behaviour, Reneesme Cullen. Now, I know you want to see everyone as being good, and that's very nice of you, Rennie, but the truth is some people are just bad."

Reneesme's brow knit over her eyes as she pondered the teacher's words. What if she was wrong? What if all vampires were bad? Did that make Reneesme herself bad? Or half bad? Was there such thing as being half bad?

Miss Cherry had started to continue her story of the princess, who had now been rescued by the chauvinistic prince- after he'd killed the vampires. They'd done nothing but protect the witch, who must've hired them for the job because they were strong, thought Reneesme.

Miss Cherry shut the storybook she had been reading from and announced that it was home time. The other children went to grab their belongings as the young teacher ushered them towards the door, to wait for their parents. Reneesme slowly stood up, dazed and wordlessly took her coat from the teacher.

"Come on, honey," Miss Cherry said, guiding her to the exit.

Reneesme was surprised that a black Mercedes was parked in the place where her father's silver Volvo usually was. Leaning against the car was Reneesme's grandfather, Carlisle. He smiled widely and called "Nessie" just loudly enough for her to hear.

Reneesme returned his smile and began running towards her completely _vampire _grandfather.

The word made her stop dead. Was she really safe to be alone with a vampire? She bit her lower lip as Carlisle stepped forward and picked her up. He carried her to the car and buckled up her seatbelt up for her. He then moved around the car and started the engine.

He drove slower than Edward or even Bella did (now she was a vampire) and it meant that she was in the car, alone, with a vampire for a long time. Reneesme began to fidget. She may be half vampire herself, but she still had blood running in her veins and that was what vampires wanted, right?

Carlisle glanced at her in his rear-view mirror. "How was school?" he asked her, thinking she was merely bored and therefore trying to start a conversation with her.

"Boring," Reneesme replied, looking at her shoes. It was Charlie's idea to send Reneesme to a primary school. But it bored Reneemse to death. She had to listen to the education of four year olds, but her mind was much more advanced than her body. She wasn't sure what they would do when she grew a year's worth in six months but she was sure Carlisle would sort it out. If he didn't try to drink her blood first.

Her grandfather gave one of his amused smiles as he took the turning to the big, glass house. "Your mommy and daddy have gone hunting," he told her. He parked the car and helped her out.

Reneesme followed him into the house, trying to keep as much distance between herself and the _vampire_.

Esme was waiting for them in the kitchen. She hoisted Reneemse onto a chair with one hand and placed a plate of food in front of her with the other. It then took her a second to grab the cup she reserved for blood and place it in front of Reneesme. It was the kind of blood used in hospitals and what Reneesme had eaten for her first few weeks of life. Carlisle and her parents disapproved of her being fed human blood but Esme had a soft spot for Reneesme's desires.

Reneesme quickly finished her meal but didn't touch the cup. Reneesme didn't want to be bad after all. And if eating blood was bad, then she wouldn't do it. She went to stand up as Esme cleared her dishes away. She quickly realised her granddaughter hadn't drunk the cup of blood.

"Nessie, is everything okay?" she asked softly. "You haven't drunk anything."

Reneesme nodded quickly, wondering if she could make Esme angry enough to decide that she was a quick meal.

Carlisle came back into the kitchen and was standing behind her. Reneesme slunk away from her, running, shaking, into the centre of the room. Carlisle looked at her in wonder; she would normally sprint into his arms at this point.

"Nessie, are you alright?" he asked softly.

He could tell from her expression that she was terrified of… _him_. Was he really that bad? To scare his own granddaughter?

"What's scaring you?" he asked.

She walked carefully over to him and he picked her up so she could reach his face to show him. She placed her hand on his forehead and showed him the discussion with Miss Cherry.

Carlisle sighed, as he began to understand Reneesme's strange behaviour.

"But not all vampires are bad, right, grandpa?" Reneesme asked, looking fearfully into his eyes.

Carlise shook his head, "not at all. I thought they were when I first became one. I refused to eat, I wouldn't kill any human. Then I realised that if I ate animal blood, it would be no different than a human eating animal meat. I taught myself to ignore the instinct for human blood and used my keen senses to help humans as a doctor. I wanted to help the humans."

Reneesme nodded in understanding, Carlisle was a good vampire. And so were Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. She didn't need to fear them and Miss Cherry was definitely wrong. Some vampires were good.

Edward and Bella were greatly amused and also very confused at parents evening, a few months later, when Miss Cherry told them Reneesme had a strange obsession to the idea that vampires were good people. They suppressed a chuckle and promised to explain to their daughter that vampires were the really bad people in the fairytale.


End file.
